


Before You Die

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: When Harry is named the new Minister of Magic, he pays a visit to Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban and exacts revenge for past slights.





	Before You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story contains non-consensual sex, including a rape scene between an older man and a teenaged boy (age 17), as well as hints of snuff. If that's going to bother you, please don't read any further. This is **meant** to be disturbing.
> 
> Written before Order of the Phoenix was released, so doesn't match the events in canon in that book or beyond.

Exactly five years to the day after he fought and killed Lord Voldemort, Harry James Potter was named the new Minister of Magic. 

At 23, he was the youngest Minister in history and the only person ever appointed to the post who had not worked his way up through the ranks of the Ministry first. But if the other hopefuls for the job resented his selection, they kept it to themselves. The wizarding community owed a vast debt to Harry Potter, and honoring him with their highest office seemed like the least that could be done. 

The new Minister took office brimming with plans. The first thing he did was arrange for a tremendous fortune in gold galleons to be settled upon Sirius Black. Nothing could ever recompense his godfather for the years he had lost while unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban, but Harry was determined that the rest of Sirius's life should be as trouble-free as possible, as least with regard to his finances. 

The second thing Harry did was to award a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class, to Professor Severus Snape in recognition of his distinguished service to the Order of the Phoenix. Watching Snape fall during the final battle had been a devastating blow to Harry. The man had never ceased being a cold-hearted, miserable bastard, but without his help, the Order would never have stood a chance against the Dark Lord. Snape's ghost – who had taken up permanent residence at Hogwarts – seemed grateful for the award, though he never said as much. But after the ceremony, he decided to stop haunting the residents of Gryffindor Tower and returned to the dungeons where he belonged. 

And the third thing Harry did was to see to it that Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the beginning of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy was reinstated to the school's board of governors, thanks to the contribution of an obscenely large amount of money and the pulling of a few well-placed strings at the Ministry. Dumbledore was absolutely furious when the decision was announced, convinced as he was that the elder Malfoy would use his association with the school to feed information about the Order's activities back to Voldemort. But Cornelius Fudge gave the Headmaster no choice in the matter. The Minister continued to turn a blind eye to the ever-increasing threat posed by Voldemort, and in any case, there was still no concrete proof Lucius had returned to his role an active Death Eater other than Harry and Snape's word on the matter.

And so Lucius returned. And just as Dumbledore had feared, he began to spend a great deal of his time at Hogwarts. Ostensibly, he was there to visit his son and make sure Draco's education was proceeding to his satisfaction, but Snape told a different story. After each one of Malfoy's visits, the Head of Slytherin House hastened to the Headmaster's office to report on the latest of the Dark Lord's inquiries. 

In one way, it was a relief. The mere fact that Lucius was willing to discuss Voldemort's plans so openly meant the Potions master had not yet been uncovered as a traitor. But Harry always felt edgy when Lucius was around. He often caught the older wizard staring at him intently with a strange, hungry look glittering in his gray eyes. He knew what it meant. Malfoy would ensure his place in Voldemort's circle forever if he could deliver the Boy Who Lived into the Dark Lord's hands. 

The very idea made Harry shiver.

In the face of the gathering storm, Dumbledore felt it was more vital than ever to maintain an air of normalcy. Classes proceeded as usual – though the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum was a great deal more rigorous than ever before – and Quidditch tryouts were held in mid-October. Harry supervised the tryouts as captain of the Gryffindor team, choosing a new Chaser and a new Beater from the ranks of the third- and fourth-year hopefuls. When the tryouts were finished and the pitch had emptied, he decided to indulge himself in one of his favorite pastimes – a solitary flight on his broomstick. The breeze felt wonderful in his hair, and the sound of his Quidditch robes flapping in the wind behind him was sweet music to his ears. 

It was getting dark by the time he finally landed and began to trudge across the grounds toward the castle, broomstick hoisted casually over one shoulder. It was the first time in a long while that he felt relaxed and happy, temporarily free of the unbearable burden of being the best – and perhaps only – hope for the wizarding world. 

That feeling was abruptly shattered a moment later when a cool voice suddenly cut through the darkness. 

"Excellent flying, Mr Potter." 

Startled, Harry stopped short as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the shadows of the nearby broomshed. 

"Of course, I knew you were an exceptional flyer," Malfoy said as he slowly crossed the distance separating them, tapping his ebony cane on the ground with every other step. "You would have to be, to continually foil my Draco." 

Harry made no reply as he quickly considered his options. He didn't think Lucius would be foolish enough to attack him on school grounds, but it was too dark for anyone in the castle to see them in case something did happen. Thankfully, he could feel the familiar weight of his wand tucked into the pocket of his robes, within easy reach if Lucius tried to harm him. 

 

But the elder Malfoy did not seem intent on violence as he came to a stop directly in front of Harry, peering down at him intently in the half-light. "I must ask you," he purred, "how is it you are able to concentrate on the game at all, knowing the most powerful wizard in the world is, at this very moment, planning how best to destroy you?" 

Harry glared up into the older man's face. "I've faced Voldemort before," he replied coolly. "I'm not afraid." But the slight tremor in his voice bespoke his true feelings. 

Malfoy's cold smile chilled Harry to his very bones. "Brave words, coming from one who will surely be dead soon." He lifted one gloved hand and tilted Harry's chin upwards with two fingers. "Tell me... what would you like to do most before you die?" He studied the boy's face with unblinking eyes, but Harry's gaze never wavered. "See the world? There is a great, big world outside these castle grounds, you know. Or maybe you would like to fall in love? Hmm?" 

"What is it you want from me, Mr Malfoy?" Harry demanded, jerking his chin out of the older man's grip. 

But Lucius continued as if Harry had not spoken. "Or perhaps," he whispered thoughtfully, "you would like to have sex?" 

Harry took a hurried step back, nearly stumbling over the hem of his robes as he moved. This conversation was getting very weird. 

Malfoy's smile was even more chilling this time, accompanied as it was by a feral gleam in his patrician's eye. "Ahh, of course. That's what every boy your age wants, isn't it." He began to advance toward Harry once again, backing the youth up with each step until his shoulder blades touched the rough wood of the broomshed wall. "I can help you there," Lucius said, pressing the length of his body against Harry's, pinning him against the wall. "After all, it would be a shame for you to die without experiencing the beauty of the physical act of love." 

With that, he dropped his head and crushed his lips against Harry's in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue between the startled boy's teeth. At the same time, he slipped his hand inside Harry's robes and extricated his wand, tossing it away over his shoulder. Then he reached inside again and tugged Harry's Quidditch jersey out of the waistband of his trousers. Harry began struggling wildly when he felt the rasp of the leather glove against his belly, but Malfoy was too strong to resist. His flesh twitched as the glove traced its way up his chest, leather-encased fingers teasing one sensitive nipple until it stiffened of its own volition. 

Lucius forced one leg between Harry's thighs, spreading them slightly and allowing him to grind his rapidly hardening cock into the boy's stomach. "Can you feel that?" he whispered, pulling back from the assault on Harry's mouth and cupping Harry's crotch with his free hand. "Can you feel how much I desire you?" He devoured Harry's lips again, still pinching the tight nipple with one hand as he massaged Harry's prick with the other. 

Squeeze and release. Squeeze and release. Despite himself, Harry groaned at the intensity of the sensations, horrified to feel the blood rushing to fill his traitorous cock. "Yes, that's it," Lucius cooed, a note of triumph in his voice as he felt Harry's erection blossom. "It's right that you should enjoy it, my boy. After all, this may be the only fuck you'll ever get." 

"No!" Harry cried suddenly, coming back to his senses as the full import of what was about to happen struck him. "Get off me, Malfoy!" He bucked against the older man, trying to unbalance him and throw him off, but he had no leverage. Harry's struggles served only to inflame Lucius even further, and he continued his ministrations with renewed fervor until Harry's strength began to wane. 

They were both slicked with sweat by the time Harry realized he was outmatched and ceased fighting. Smiling wickedly, Malfoy fumbled at the fly of his own trousers and released his erection. "See this, Harry?" he asked, dragging Harry's hand downward and forcing him to curl his fingers around it. "Do you feel how big it is? I'm going to bury this deep within that tight little arse of yours. And then I'm going to fuck you without mercy until your insides are slippery with my juices. Doesn't that sound lovely?" He licked delicately at the shell of Harry's ear, pumping their joined hands up and down the length of his swollen prick as Harry shivered at his words. 

Roughly, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and whirled him around so he was face first against the broomshed wall. He rucked Harry's robes up around his hips, then ripped his trousers open and shoved them down as far as he could reach. When the cool air kissed Harry's sweat-soaked skin, he began to struggle again, weaker this time but still determined. Instantly, Lucius pressed him tightly against the wall with his strong arms. 

"Shall I use magic to subdue you?" he growled. "I will if I must, but I assure you, it will hurt a great deal more than it has to." 

Harry stifled a sob and relented. "Just get it over with, then," he ground out between clenched teeth. 

"A wise decision, my boy," Lucius replied, stroking Harry's hair with obscene gentleness. His other hand burned a trail down Harry's back and across his buttocks, coming to rest on the cleft between them. Harry heard Lucius murmur a brief spell, and a moment later, a slickened finger pushed against his puckered opening. 

Harry's entire body tensed as the finger teased the taut ring of muscle, his back arching as it pierced its way inside. "You're so tight," Lucius whispered, stroking in and out, deeper and deeper each time. "So deliciously tight. I'm going to enjoy the feeling of you pulsing around me." He added a second finger, coaxing the muscles apart with a circular motion. Harry gasped as one invading digit swept across a sensitive spot deep inside him, causing him to involuntarily buck backward against Lucius's hand. Lucius chuckled at this, angling his gloved fingers so he tantalized the sweet spot with each pass. Harry found himself biting his lip so hard to keep his pleasure response in check that he could taste the blood on his tongue. 

The fingers pressed inside him worked back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Then they withdrew, and a warmer, blunter object took their place. Lucius gripped the cheeks of Harry's arse tightly, forcing his thumbs between them and spreading the virgin orifice open as wide as it would go. The world dissolved in a red haze as Lucius plunged his way inside. 

Harry scrabbled for purchase against the roughened wood of the broomshed, tearing his fingernails as Malfoy hissed and cursed and pressed forward. Inch by inch he slid home, pausing to catch his breath only when his balls met the rounded underside of Harry's clenching arse. Short, shallow strokes quickly gave way to longer, deeper thrusts, rhythmic bursts of pain and pressure that forced guttural grunts from both men. Trembling hands steadied Harry's hips as the onslaught continued, faster and harder, rending and never ending. Tears coursed down Harry's cheeks as Lucius plundered his arse mercilessly, fucking him so hard that he was forced up onto the balls of his feet with each savage thrust. 

Finally, Lucius loosed a series of agonized groans that signaled his climax. Harry could feel the hot spray deep inside him as Malfoy's hips continued to twitch forward with each strong pulse. When the last wave of pleasure had swept past him, Lucius released his grip and stepped back. 

Harry clung to the wall like a lifeline, unable and unwilling to turn around and face his attacker. Vaguely, he heard the sounds of Lucius cleaning himself up and tucking himself back into his trousers, and then the elder Malfoy was pressing against Harry's body once again. 

"I'm sure you won't tell anyone about this little experience, Mr Potter," Lucius murmured into Harry's ear. "But just in case you get the urge to do so, let me assure you it would be a big mistake. You wouldn't want that little Mudblood witch you are so fond of to meet with an unfortunate accident, would you?" 

Mutely, Harry shook his head. Malfoy's spunk was slowly tickling its way down the back of his thighs, and he felt utterly and completely defeated. 

"Very well then. I would suggest you get yourself straightened up and get back to the castle. You've been gone quite a long time. Someone inside might be getting worried about you." 

By the time Harry had gathered the strength to turn around, Lucius Malfoy was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One of the duties of the Minister of Magic was a yearly inspection tour of the Azkaban fortress, and a few weeks after Lucius Malfoy was incarcerated Harry decided it was time to make the trip. He suppressed a shiver as the outer doors swung open and a Dementor beckoned him inside. Since the death of Voldemort, he no longer heard the dying cries of his parents whenever confronted by one of these monsters, but he still hated being around them. However, he needed this one to perform a vital service for him, so he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and gave the beast its instructions. The Dementor nodded its understanding silently, then turned and shuffled off down the corridor in the direction of Malfoy's cell with Harry close behind.

Lucius was huddled on a small cot in a corner of the room, bare footed and clad only in a thin cotton tunic and trousers. He looked dreadful. He was much thinner than he had been just a few weeks before, his thick mane of blond hair matted and filthy. His eyes were sunken into his face, and pronounced bags pouched out beneath them. He blinked in the sudden light as the cell door opened, shading his eyes with one shaking hand. 

"Harry Potter!" he croaked in surprise as the Minister swept into the room. The Dementor did not follow, but waited in the corridor just outside the open door. 

 

"Hello, Lucius," Harry said gently, smiling to hide his loathing for this disgusting excuse for a human being. "How have you been?" 

Malfoy made a sound that might have passed for a derisive snort, had it not been cut short by a sudden fit of coughing. "How do you think I've been?" he demanded weakly. "How could anyone be in this hellish place?" 

Harry tsked. "It's such a shame to see you reduced to this," he said, false sincerity dripping from every syllable. "I hate to see you this way. Perhaps we can work something out." 

Lucius looked up, a hopeful light dawning in his eyes. He knew a single word from the Minister of Magic could have a prisoner released. He also knew Harry had no reason on earth to show him clemency, but he was a desperate man, and desperate men clutch at any and all straws that happen to pass their way. 

"Perhaps we could," he agreed cautiously. "What did you have in mind?" 

Harry perched on one corner of a small table situated adjacent to Lucius's cot. "You remember that night you raped me, of course." Malfoy flinched at the hard edge that had crept into Harry's voice. Whatever he had been expecting Harry to say, this was obviously not it. "You asked me then what I wanted to do most before I died. Well, I survived. And I've come to realize that there is something I want more than anything else in the world." He leaned forward and trapped the emaciated man with a harsh glare. When he spoke again, his tone was both pure fire and pure ice. "I want to hear you beg me to forgive you." 

Lucius's jaw dropped in surprise, though Harry couldn't tell if it was due to his outrage at this request or his relief at its simplicity. 

"That's easy enough, isn't it Lucius?" Harry inquired pleasantly, leaning back again. "You can do that for me, can't you?" 

"And that's all you want of me?" Malfoy replied, eyes widening. 

Harry raised his hands and smiled graciously. "That's it." 

"Very well." Lucius squared his shoulders and looked Harry directly in the eye. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Will you forgive me, Mr Potter?" 

The Minister seemed to give the matter some thought for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not good enough. Try again." 

Lucius's brows drew inward in the beginnings of a scowl. He looked as though he was about to refuse, then changed his mind. Harry relished the play of emotions flitting across Malfoy's face as his pride battled with his practicality. 

"Please, Minister," he said finally. "I am truly sorry for what I did, and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for it." 

Harry cocked his head to one side as if considering the earnestness of Malfoy's apology before rejecting it once again. "You don't seem to understand what it is I want from you," he said, standing up and gesturing to the table in front of him. "Bend over the table." 

Malfoy's lips tightened into harsh lines as the meaning behind Harry's words became clear. "No," he said. 

Harry suddenly struck like a snake, grasping Lucius's forearms firmly and pulling him up off the cot. "I said bend over the table, damn you," he hissed, propelling Lucius forward and down until his chest rested on the table top. Holding Lucius down with the palm of one hand, Harry yanked the other man's cotton trousers down to mid-thigh with the other before opening the buttons at the front of his own trousers. 

Lucius struggled weakly beneath him as Harry pulled out his cock and began stroking it to hardness. This was the most difficult part of his whole plan. His veins were singing with hate for what Malfoy had done to him, and he was unsure he would be able to achieve an erection. It helped that he had secreted a vial of a strong aphrodisiac potion in the pocket of his trousers. Flipping the cork out of the small bottle with his thumb, he poured a generous dollop onto his half-erect prick. The sensation was delicious, and as he stroked the slick along his length it quickly stiffened to full hardness. 

He didn't bother with any of the niceties of preparing Lucius. Kicking his ankles apart to force his legs open, Harry positioned himself against Lucius's entrance and pushed his hips forward. He felt the strong ring of muscle rippling around the head of his cock as it stabbed through, reveling in the high-pitched shriek his movements tore from Malfoy's throat. 

"Now," he panted, buried in the other man's body to the very root of his prick, "I said I want to hear you beg. For. My. _Forgiveness._ " 

Harry could barely hear the words that tumbled past Malfoy's lips as he pumped him from behind. The feel of Lucius's muscles clenching and boiling around his overly sensitive length was magnificent, but strangely, there was nothing of pleasure in it at all. This was not about feeling good. No. Every pounding stroke was about hatred and revulsion, rage and revenge. Every slap of his balls against the back of Malfoy's legs was another punishment for what had taken from him years ago. Lucius lay stiffly on the table before him, accepting his penalty, his eyes tightly closed as he pleaded again and again for Harry to forgive him. 

Harry reached around Malfoy's hips to grasp the other man's flaccid cock with his still lubricated hand. He fisted the potion roughly along Lucius's shaft, grinning triumphantly when as he felt it begin to rise against his palm. 

"Please, please, please," Lucius groaned brokenly, hips rearing back involuntarily to meet Harry's thrusts as his cock grew larger in Harry's hand. 

"Say it again," Harry commanded. "Louder. You sound so pretty." With each stroke of his prick, he drove Lucius's pelvis forward, forcing him to fuck the tight grip of Harry's palm. 

"Please, Harry!" Lucius cried. "Please! Forgive me!" 

Harry could feel Malfoy's climax beginning to overtake him as he jerked the hardened flesh even faster. When he was certain Lucius was teetering on the very edge of his orgasm, he grabbed a handful of matted hair in his other fist and wrenched his head up from the table. 

With his eyes still closed, Lucius was unaware that the Dementor had slipped noiselessly into the cell. The condemned man never saw it lean forward to seal its lips over his mouth, silencing his pleas for forgiveness forever with its terrible Kiss. 

His soul and his seed spilled from his body at the exact same moment. 

When the body on the table before him stilled, worse than dead, Harry ceased flailing against it and withdrew his still hard, unsatisfied cock. Face flushed, he cradled its rigid length against his abdomen and drew his trousers up around it, buttoning them in place. 

"I could never forgive you for what you did to me, you miserable son of a bitch," he muttered, sweeping past the prone figure and out through the cell door. 

He doubted he could ever forgive himself, either. He had just become the thing he hated most.


End file.
